Facing Reality
by MegTheAwesome
Summary: After Megan's name is called for the 150th annual Hunger Games in district four, when no volunteers are aloud, she doesn't want to believe it. Yet, after her brother's name is called, she refuses to face reality. Then she meets the other tributes...the asylum bound ones from 6-12...and she finds out that she doesn't have it worst. Rated T. R&R. Flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**(Read dis) My first fanfiction! :o Okay so I'll take a moment to explain to you: It's the 150****th**** annual hunger games(we can just pretend that the second rebellion never happened. Cliché, I know, deal with it. X3 any who, for the quarter quell, to show that no one is too crazy to serve the capitol, both tributes from districts 6-12 will be reaped from the local asylum. But no one can volunteer in any of the districts, also. Tehehe…. Oh, and just to let you know, my main OC's name is Megan Kirus.**

I looked gloomily ahead as I walked with my family to the reaping. I live in District four, so usually I'd be completely safe because I would instantly be volunteered for after my name was called. Unfortunately, no volunteers were aloud. If I was called….I didn't even want to think about it.

I clutched my little brother's hand as we arrived at town square. He was only one year younger than me. I was 15, and scared as hell. Although, so were many other girls. My family was wealthy enough, we didn't need to put our names in extra times for food.

After getting my blood drawn, I took my place with the other fifteen year-old girls. Some of the careers looked disappointed. It must be so depressing when you can't volunteer to go kill children.

I watched as the District four escort, Comos Tresup, walked, or rather waddled, seing as she was wearing an extremely oversized and poofy dress, onto the stage. She spoke with a cheery voice into the microphone, "Welcome, District four, to the 150th Annual Hunger Games tribute reaping!" They didn't even bother playing the video of the lecture we got for rebelling all those decades ago. We all got the message; the capitol owns us. We will never be free. We are cursed to give up children to these brutal blood-thirsty rulers for eternity.

There was an awkward silence before Tresup spoke again, "Well then….ladies first!" She reached into the bowl with all the female's names. After awhile of chasing one small envelope around the bowl with her long fake finger-nails, she finally caught it with a successful, "Aha!" and pulled it out. Tresup carefully ripped it open, and glanced at the name inside.

"Megan Kirus!" She called out. I froze, not exactly registering, no, not _accepting_ what had just been said, much less fitting it into my version of reality. "Excuse me?" I choked out. All heads turned towards me. Tresup flinched with annoyance, and began to read the name again. "Megan Ki-" "I heard you!" I practically yelled, and forcing myself to stomp up to the stage, crossing my arms and glaring at the crowd.

Tresup glared at me before reaching into the boys bowl, and pulling out a name. "Toby Kirus," She called out. I blinked. Once. Twice. Then it hit me. My little brother was going into the games with me. His survival meant my death, and the other way around. Not to mention we had to go into an arena with 12 psychopathic maniacs.

"No!" I tried to say, but it stuck like glue in my throat. I watched, trembling, as my little brother walked up into the stage. No matter how fierce I looked on the inside, on the inside, I was screaming. I was screaming for my own life, screaming for my brother's golden innocence. Screaming at my body to just run, run as fast as I could and hide.

"Well now, shake hands!" Piped the high voice of Cosmos Tresup. I turned to my brother, and he turned to me. He reached his hand out to me, and I took it. But I didn't shake it. Instead, I pulled him into a hug. I started sobbing. Not just because of the fact that I was scared for us, but because I was weak. I wasn't cut out to be in the hunger games, much less this time period. I didn't go fishing with the others. I helped my mother and father cook the fish, I didn't catch it. I had no skills with tridents. By my name being called, my fate was sealed that moment, right then and there.

One way or another, I wasn't making it out of these games alive.

**I apologize for the size, it's kind of short, and the paragraphs go a bit to fast, plus I didn't think I made it nearly as descriptive as it should be…..gah, I'm criticizing myself! I want to know your opion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meg here! Now, here you go. Read it, AND LIKE IT! Well, okay, you don't have to like it. OH and I forgot to add Disclaimer so here:**

**Disclaimer: In no world am I awesome enough to own the hunger games.**

We are quickly rushed into the justice building, although the shouting voices sounded a million miles away. I was so caught up in self-pity that I didn't even notice when they put me in a room and my dad came rushing in.

"Honey! You…." His voice trailed off as I hugged him. I knew he couldn't say I had to win, under the circumstances, I'd actually prefer not to win. But that just seemed to put a lump in his throat, as if he could read my thoughts. "I'm so sorry, dad….did mom go to visit Toby?" I ask, while apologizing. "Yes….good-bye." He said, choking up. We stood there, hugging, until the peacekeepers in. He gladly obliged.

After a few minutes with no more visitors, some more peacekeepers along with Cosmos Tresup came in to take me onto the train. I dully walked along side my brother as we boarded **(Might be wrong boarded…)** the train. Neither of us spoke to the other. It would be too painful. Despite being through the reaping and hurried onto the train, I still refused to take it all in. I didn't even think about it. My mind was stubbornly staying in its own little world, completely oblivious that it was being sent to execution.

We were seated in the living room of the train, a nice little luxury room. Our mentor for this year, Julian Prector, who had just last year won, came in.

"Well, well….here are some prey for the crazies!" He said, with a sly smile on his face, earning him a slap from Tresup. "Julian, that's no way to talk, young man! For all you know, these could be future vict-"She was cut off by a sigh from Julian. "The odds of these kids winning is about 1 in a million. Don't raise their hopes, Cosmos. They are going into an arena full of blood-thirsty psychopaths, do you really want to reassure them?"

There was silence. No one tried to contradict him. Tear were running down Toby's face, and I was just staring blankly into space, still not registering that in less than two weeks, I would most likely be dead.

Less than an hour after that, I heard Toby gasp. "It's…beautiful!" He said. I got up, and my attention snapped to the window.

_Wow._

It was huge. Tall, golden arches stood towering over amazing architecture and silvery glass buildings. The train was soon surrounded by cheering citizens, who looked like jewels themselves, with their sparkly wigs and tie-dyed dogs. I cracked a smile at this, making them cheer even louder. For a fraction of a second, I forgot the circumstances, and I waved, smiling at them through the stained glass.

That one action made them go wild. I decided it was better to make them like me, so I pretty much went all-out, blowing kisses, and smiling. I sat back down, with Julian smiling at me. "Now you," He said, his index finger trained on me, "Know what to do." I smirked, and I felt a tug on my shirt. Toby was beside me. Being a bit short, he wasn't able to reach the tall window. I hauled him up to the window so it was his turn to impress the crowd. As if it was timed, the capitol citizens burst into a cheering laughter at Toby's cocky grin, and the fact that I had to hold him up. The train lurched to a stop.

I let him down, smiling once more at the crowd, and got off with Tresup, Julian, and a few peacekeepers ushering me off the train.

Soon after, we were put onto a slick black limo with a peacekeeper driving, then dropped off at a truly amazing architectural building(aka it was built pretty damn good). Tresup spoke once we were standing at the entrance. "We are the fourth floor! Follow, follow. We must prepare you for the tribute parade!" I flinched. Toby had accidently pinched me. "Sorry," He muttered. "It's okay," I whispered back as Julian and Tresup led us into the building. Toby and I gasped at the exact same time. The inside was truly wonderful.

There were crystal chandeliers, designer carpet, and mahogany walls with silvery paintings. "Come on. Let's take the elevator," Said Julian, who looked a bit impatient. "Alright," Tresup responded. "Let's go." She led us into an elevator shaft. Since Toby obviously hated being in confined spaces, he clung to me. I protectively put an arm about him out of instinct. I could practically see the relief in his eyes when we heard a pleasant _Ding!_ and Tresup**(do you know how hard it is not to say Trinket?) **escorted us out, saying, "You'll just love it!"

After the lobby, I didn't think this would surprise me. I was wrong. The room was just fabulous. There was a dining table right in the middle of the room on a pretty, fluffy rug. There was a room with sleek black leather couches and a flat-screen tv. Leading up to it was a hallway with many doors that I guessed were rooms. Julian showed up our rooms. "Enjoy it while you can, it probably won't last very long," He said with a smirk. I gave him a mocking smile and opened up my door. Inside, there were three people. My eyes widened. They were obviously capitol citizens, all three of them girls, with pink and green-dyed skins, and gold contact lenses. "Uhhhh…" I said, not sure of the situation. "Pfft, she's shy! It's so cute. Dear, we are your stylists. I'm Juil, and these are Refi and Kelip," She said. "Oh, uh…okay then. So, you're here to prepare me for my stylist, right?" I asked, remembering all of the previous tribute parades I've watched. "This one knows her stuff!" Squeaked the one that I guessed was Refi.

Before I knew it, they were waxing me, rinsing me, and plucking me. "She looks about right! We are almost ready to take you to Roxy, dear." Said Juli. Before long, they all left the room, and a woman with silver eye lashes, and wavy blue-dyed hair was walking in. "Why, hello there! I'm new here. I think you remember from your history books that all those years ago, some show-offs from twelve did a stunning fire-presentation."She said, registering the confused look on my face. "My, my dear, don't you study history? Anyway, let's dress you up."

As she did my make-up and fixed up my outfit, I was wondering what Toby was doing right now. Probably getting pampered by his stylist, like me. Finally, Roxy stepped back, admiring her work." Now look in the mirror."

I did as she told. I took in my bright red dress with a…hood the same color. No, not a hood. A mask. Roxy pulled it over my face. I gasped. I was a red lobster. I had boots that resembled a lobster tail, and detailed legs attached. I had large boxing-like gloves that showed claws.

"Toby is dressed like a lobster as well?" I asked. "No, he's dressed as a shark." I almost burst out laughing. Toby had a big phobia of sharks.

"Well then, time to bring you out to the chariots!" Said Roxy. She led me out to a large room with huge doors which I guessed the chariots would ride through. I was brought up to the District four chariot where Toby was waiting, dressed in a dazzling Tuxedo with gloves and shoes that resembled fins, and a silver shark mask, though I could tell he was glaring at his stylist through it.

"Well well," He said, look me up and down. "You look quite crabby today." I raised an eye brow. "Heh, at least my dorsal fin isn't crooked," I said in response. Toby went in circles like a dog, trying to straighten the fin on his back that was, in fact, lopsided.

We heard a voice booming from the other side of the doors. "Welcome all to the tribute parade!" And with that, we got on our chariots as the big doors opened.

**The end of the chapter! You didn't really think I could fit the whole pre-thing and parade into one chapter, did you? xD Anyway, I'd really like some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazzup? It's me again. Btw, a review would really make my day.**

The first thing I noticed was how bored the tribute from 6-12 looked. Most of them had crooked teeth, and a crazy gleam in their eyes. One tribute caught my attention. She was from district 12, and there was intelligence in her wild blue eyes. She was sitting in her chariot oddly, hugging her legs to her chest, resting her head on them. She was observing the others, as if deciding who to kill first. I determined one thing about her: However crazy she was, something, _someone_ caused her sanity to snap.

I stood closely to Toby as our chariot pulled by magnificent white horses as we were pulled onto the runway. I heard loud gasps and cheers as we showed off our unusual but dazzling costumes. We also heard many jeers as the 6-12 tributes came out, some of the tributes yelling insults at the crowd. Again, the girl from 12 caught my attention. I noticed that her teeth weren't crooked, or even yellow.

I waved my lobster claw-hand, earning myself quite a few shouts of pleasure from the roaring crowds. As we arrived at the end, I noticed that our stylists were the only ones that went all-out. The other districts were glaring at us in their dull costumes, each resembling blankly what their district represented. Obviously the stylists were quit afraid of the psychopathic tributes, seeing as their costumes had countless flaws. The girl from twelve seemed to find this most amusing, as she wore an odd grin on her face as she observed the others. Then I noticed it. The thing that made her very different from the others. This girl was only 13. Most of the other crazed tributes were in their adulthood (the age rule for 6-12 tributes were discontinued for this year).

Lost in thought, I hardly noticed when President Lei gave his speech. "Welcome all, to the tribute parade of the 6th Quarter Quell **(Yea, I still struggle to spell it.)** We have special tributes this you, as you all know. It's been so many years since the rebellion. Decades you have had to pay. I'd like to make an announcement; This hunger games will be the last. Ever. Unless the districts decide to rebel again, The hunger games shall be no more after this."

It felt as if every single person on earth had gone silent. No one moved. This…can't be true. It's too cruel to us tributes, at the same time it's good. The President blinks, then says, "With that, I'd like to end this parade. Good night."

I slept like a dead man that night. The first day of training was the next day, and I wanted to be my best. Julian had advised us not to show our best strengths in training, or it could be used against us in the arena. Speaking of which, I wonder what the arena will be…

In the morning, I got up quickly, and went out to breakfast with Toby, Julian and Tresup. "Good morning," Muttered Toby, who was still half asleep. "Today is the first day of training. After breakfast, you get dressed, and get down there. Understand?" Julian said strictly. Toby and I both gave a groggy 'Yes' and ate breakfast in silence.

After inhaling some eggs, I got up and walked to my room. Inside, I found a freshly-washed training jumpsuit with the number "4" on it.

After slipping into it, I found out it fit perfectly. I started to examine myself in the mirror when someone knocked. "Come in." Toby entered the room, wearing his training outfit. "Julian told us we need to go," He said. I followed him out of the room where Julian was waiting for us by the elevator. Let's go to the training floor. We got into the elevator.

I looked at Toby to make sure he was okay. He was a bit shaking because of the elevator, but better than last time. I felt the elevator move up as we progressed upward to the training floor.

As we were dropped off onto the training floor. The tributes from 2, 5, and 3 were already there. We waited with them. Eventually, everyone was there, the 6-12 tribute snarling and glaring, while the sane tributes glared back at them. I could already feel the tension rising.

The instructor glanced fearfully at the psychopathic tributes before explaining the rules. I made note of them in my head.

Even though I tried, I still found it hard to remember them all as she rambled on. Finally, she said, "Okay, time to get started," and then walked off. Immediately, everyone separated. Toby went to pick up some spears, and I went to the survival stations. As it turned out, I was quite the survivalist. I quickly memorized what kinds of food I could eat, and what were deadly. I memorized how to make bows from scratch, as well as make a knife from wood. I didn't visit any weapon stations, but I visited all the survival ones. My brother did the exact opposite.

The next day at training, I noticed the girl from twelve sitting in that strange way, knees hugged against her chest, staring off into space. Then, purely out of curiosity, I poked her. The girl's head snapped towards me, blinking. "You smell like socks," She said, cocking her head to the side. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't smell so good either," I responded. "That's nice." She said, her voice trailing off. I stepped back, then went back to my stations.

Over the next few days, it was the same. In training, Toby practiced using weapons. I did survival skills. By the end of the week, Toby was skilled with most weapons, and I was a skilled survivalist. I also learned the name of the girl from 12. Katie Lepris. According to Toby, her brother was murdered in the hunger games, and her parents committed suicide.

After learning this, I flinched. Suddenly my life doesn't seem so bad.

Then came the individual assessments. Being in district 4, I didn't have to wait very long before it was my turn. I did my best survival trick. Little did I know that the game makers weren't paying attention. At all.

That night, when the score were being called, we all gathered around the TV. Both from district 1 got 6's, the boy from 2 got an 8, and the girl a 4. Both from three got 4s. Now comes our score.

"And from District four, Toby Kirus, with a score of..10!" We all clapped Toby on the back. "Then we have Megan Kirus with a score of…" There was suspense in the air. "1." Everyone was silent. Then I burst out laughing. I wasn't even trying to lift the mood. This whole situation just made me extremely amused. "What are you laughing at?" Toby said, a look of concern on his face. "The fact that I'm going to die knowing that I didn't even put up a fight, not really," I said, my tone becoming cold. With that, I said, I'm going to bed" And left the room.

**How was that? I am really inspired. You know, a review might inspire me more….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I know this chapter is late, but I had that horrible period of low-inspiration for this story today. Then I got this extremely underdone wonderful idea of a quarter quell arena. **

**Some of you might wonder why only half the tributes were drawn from an asylum. I'd like to see you try to write a POV from a psychopathic maniac. If you have, don't show it to me. You shall not mock me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. Sadly….**

The next day, I woke up feeling like crap. My head hurt, and my mouth was dry. My face was stiff with dry tears, and it didn't help at all when I remembered interviews were today-and tomorrow I was going into the arena. I got up, and walked slowly to breakfast.

Toby was wolfing down his meal like he always did at home. I smiled. As soon as I did so, a million jagged knives pierced my heart. My mind had no choice but to see the world as it is. For the first time since the reaping, I was fully facing reality and all its cruel horrors.

"Do you have any advice for the interview?" I asked Julian, who was eyeing the bacon plate. "Hm? Oh, yes. Always be your better self. Make the crown laugh, and you're all set," He responded. No one talked after that. Thinking he said something wrong, Julian looked up. "Did I say something?" He asked, breaking the tense silence. Then it resumed. Julian thought it best not to say anything more. I went into my room to find my stylist, Roxy. "Ready for your interview?" She said, holding out a blue dress with sparkling fishes on it. "Of course I'm not," I say, simply. Roxy smiles and starts to get me dressed

When I was ready, Roxy said, "Now, go out and shine!" And I thought that that was going to be quite easy, seeing as this dress and this makeup were both overly shiny. I smiled halfheartedly. "You bet."

I tried hard not to flinch as Toby continuously squeezed my hand, looking for reassurance. I, myself, would be grateful **(Hate the darn spelling of this word!) **for some as we stepped off the elevator onto the backstage department of the interview studio. Peacekeepers were everywhere. I could faintly hear the capitol-famous talk show host, Hendric Pricrus, making the audience howl with pre-show jokes about the contestants.

Finally, it was time for interviews. We were each called after another. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long, since I was in district four.

When my name was called, I confidently (though I was truly screaming inside) walked up onto the stage, waving to the crowd, and blowing kisses.

As I sat down, Hendric commented, "You are quite one with the crowd, Megan." "Yea, well, It's better to be remembered as brave then shy, eh?" I responded. "I suppose so," Said Hendric. "So, tell me, how did you feel when your brother's name was called as well as yours?"

"I honestly felt like I had to protect him, even if it cost me my life. Protecting our loved ones is expensive, Hendric. Sometimes it might cost us more than our own lives, at that." Hendric nodded as if he understood. _As if._ But he didn't. No one understood.

"Yes, well. On a lighter note, do you have any other siblings to get back to back home?"

"No. But I have two parents. I…I don't go fishing. I help cook. But, I'm good at survival skills. If anything, I'll be able to outlast my enemies."

"Ah, smart. So, tell us about that 1 you got. Must have really stung, huh?"

"Well, It's hard to give a good score when you're apparently not paying attention," I mused. I was mocking the game makers, but Hendric apparently didn't get it.

"I supposed." Right then, a buzzer went off. "That's our signal. Ladies and gentlemen, Megan Kirus!" The crowd roared. I smiled as I went back stage. As soon as I was out of view, the smile melted right of my face as I watched Toby go up for his interview. I wasn't really paying attention, even though I tried. I exited my zoned-out stage when I heard yelling.

The boy tribute from district nine was yelling out profanity at the crowd, struggling against the straight jacket that had been installed on him for the interview. He was quickly taken away the interview proceeded. The only one I paid attention to, however, was Katie's (that was her name right?).

Unlike most of the crazed tributes, she stayed completely silent, her eyes closed, not struggling against the straight jacket. For a fraction of a second, I wondered if she was dead. But she got up and walked of stage when Hendric excused her.

"Let's get going," Said Julian from behind Toby and I. "You have a….big day tomorrow," Julian tried to smile, but it quickly fell. He quickly embraced us today.

I turned to Toby. "You heard him. We better go prepare for death." It was a cruel joke, but Toby didn't judge me.

Either way, the odds were _not_ in our favor.

**Oooh sad attempt at a cliffhanger! Shorter than usual, I tried for 1k words but I'm so tired tonight. Hear that? Yea, that's me yawning.**

**Yea, okay, I might be going into the 150****th**** hunger games as a 6-12 tribute.**


End file.
